Mordred Targoth
Mordred's Story Excerpt from Mordred's Journal: "If you are reading this, then the darkness has started to overtake you. You must know who you are and what you must do. With that said, we must start in your earliest memory. '' I have vague images and glances from the person I was before, shadows that still haunt my memory, but the one thing I cant forget, the one thing that wont leave my mind, is what happen when I was a young man. I remember working in a flax-seed warehouse, me and most of the villagers had started to work there, as it was the most profitable job available in the village, it promised a bright future for us and our humble home. Then the fire happened, we were all locked inside that burning building, panicking and crying as the smell of burning hair filled our lungs. People trampling over one another trying to escape, but to no avail. The word demon spat out of those in the know, and then darkness befell me; perhaps it was death, perhaps it was something else, but in the end I awoke in the doctor's house greeted by pain, then my memory fades.'' Beyond that memory; I remember little from when I was that person, I feel like I was a good man but perhaps that is just my hopes getting in the way, the hope that I was a better person then, than I am now. The next memory I can recall was the last of when I was my previous self, when I encountered IT. For reasons I cannot recall, I was traveling a dangerous path in the mountains, perhaps I was on a quest. Anyhow, as I traveled though I noticed the opening of a cave, I remember the cold of the wind biting against my skin, I ventured inward to seek shelter, that much I know. My memory fades once again, Until I encountered IT in the cave. The...thing had torn into me, ripped me apart and left me for dead, but something happened. It tore not into my flesh, but into my being. This caused a splitting, I cant remember the details but when my dream-like state had ended, I became who I am now. Certainly I look the same but I didn't feel that I was me anymore, then of-course there was the other one. The man who stood next to me, just as bewildered. I had never seen this man before, nor did we share any words, but I knew him, at-least to some degree. His name was Sargon, that I know but there was something else, a connection I felt with him, it felt...unnatural. My memory fades when we both left that cave, words left unspoken between us two. Beyond that time, my memory becomes clear. I wandered, looking for a purpose as to who or what I was, Until I saw that village attacked by the orcs. I remember helping as best I can, and seeing the dark powers at play in the doomed village. This is what inspired me, It reminded me that the world is cruel and punishing, that someone needed to change how the world was, save it from it's natural state. That's why I took hold of the greatest powers available, those of darker origins. There is a reason why the powers of evil are so tempting; they are greater than any other sort of power, but people abuse this power and are twisted by it, what if this power could be used for something better. That is why I travel the path of darkness, that is why I joined those cults and partook in darker deeds, I did it so I can save everyone. All those who can't save themselves, they need one who can, and one who unafraid of the dark powers needed to accomplish this. In the end though, I can never cross that line, to kill the innocent. My pursuit of power must stay in line with that at-least that, otherwise, would I be truly better then the evil I face?" Appearance Mordred is a tall, slender man with severe burns that stretch across the entirety of his body. He also possesses yellow eyes, a mutation he received form his use of darker magic. Personality Mordred is a very wise and calculated person. He always thinks 3 steps ahead and takes every option and its effect into consideration and beyond anything else, he never underestimates a foe. Though he may seem evil or corrupt on the surface, he truly cares about the safety and well-being of the innocent around him. Mordred also views law and order as paramount in the world, as to him, chaos spreads panic, which spreads violence, which spreads the death of others. Friends The closest being to Mordred is a man named Sargon. Though not truly friends, they both share a sort of connection with one another. Enemies To Mordred, all demon kind are considered the most vile of beings and ultimately his true enemies. Aspirations Mordred seeks to grow his personal and political power so he can stand a better chance of saving the world from itself.